


Hooked on Phone Sex

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slight power dynamics, Top Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrisaac Phone Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of a short something something I threw together because I wanted Chrisaac porn. I hope you enjoy :D

Isaac moved in with Chris after they left France. He’s in the hunter’s bed now, inhaling his scent on the sheets and trying to refrain from touching himself while he speaks to Chris over the phone. Chris is away on a hunt and Isaac’s bereft.

“I miss you.” Isaac says softly, hoping Chris understands the meaning under that.

“I know, Isaac.” Chris says.

“I keep dreaming about you.” Isaac says, laying back in the bed and feeling his dick tingle and twitch from need.

Chris lets out a breath. “Isaac.” He says, strained and protesting.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Isaac says quickly. “It’s just, it’s been a week.” He whispers. He’s not trying to be petulant and he can do without sex just fine, if he has to, but he misses the closeness. He misses being wrapped in Chris’ arms as the hunter takes him apart in maddening, erotic movements. Isaac shivers, partially from how cold it feels without Chris around him and partially from arousal.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Chris hastens to say, always careful to make sure Isaac doesn’t feel like he’s imposing just by speaking his mind. “I miss you too.” Chris says, soft and full of longing. “Beautiful boy.” He adds, tacking on the pet name.

Isaac shivers at the endearment. “You shouldn’t call me that unless you want to start something.” He says.

Chris lets out a small chuckle. “Beautiful boy.” He says again, quiet and husky. Isaac’s eyelids flutter and his breath hitches.

“You know I’m in your bed right now.” Isaac confesses.

“Our bed.” Chris corrects softly. Isaac holds back a groan and grabs at the blanket.

“Smells like you.” Isaac says, closing his eyes and inhaling the strong scent of ash and gunpowder. His dick twitches in his pants and he realizes he’s skirting dangerously close to phone sex territory. He flushes in embarrassment and pulls the blanket over his head.

Chris either hears the rustle or he knows Isaac well enough to predict the behavior, because he speaks up quickly in protest. “Don’t be embarrassed, Isaac.”

“I’m not.” Isaac lies, staring at the cotton underside of the comforter from where he’s nestled into the temporary fort. He picks at the fabric. “When will you be back?” He asks quietly.

“As soon as I can.” Chris promises. “Only a couple more days, I think.”

Isaac frowns, frustration welling up inside him. He’s not irritated with Chris. Far from it. He just doesn’t like that circumstances have drawn Chris away from him. He tries to remind himself of what Chris said before he left – that out-of-town hunts are rare and this is likely the only one he’ll have to take for a while. It doesn’t stop him from feeling horribly lonely.

“Isaac,” Chris starts. There’s something in his tone that has Isaac stilling, listening with razor sharp focus. “You can touch yourself if you want.” The hunter offers softly. Isaac can’t tell if he’s quiet from embarrassment or if he’s just trying to be gentle. He suspects it’s the latter, but he can never be sure. Chris is rarely obvious about being nervous. It’s always Isaac that seems to broadcast it like a beacon, sending out waves of anxiety or shyness. It’s never when others are around. Isaac’s good at honing it in when he has reason to be on the defensive, but when he’s alone with Chris and comfortable, it all comes out. It’s not that he’s uneasy with Chris, it’s just that the hunter focuses on him with so much intensity it tends to make him bashful.

Isaac lets out a breath and his hand twitches, already halfway to his pants. He stops, curling his fingers and licking his lips uncertainly. “You sure?” He asks. In the fraction of time it takes for Chris’ response to reach his ears, his gut ripples with anticipation and his heart pulses roughly against nerves.

“Yes. But only if you want.” Chris says, slightly breathless. Isaac reads the hunger in his voice and realizes Chris wants him to touch himself. He’s being careful in his phrasing, making sure he’s not pushing Isaac or telling him what he wants him to do, because they both know if Chris tells Isaac to touch himself, the wolf will do it. Chris probably thinks it’s some psychological leftover from his dad that makes Isaac so quick to follow the hunter’s requests, but it’s not. Isaac just likes Chris being in charge sometimes.

“I want to.” Isaac says, quick to reassure the man as he reaches down. Isaac doesn’t dip inside right away, but palms himself through his pajamas, gasping softly. Chris’ breath stutters on the other end as he listens. “Been – been hard for fifteen minutes.” Isaac says, eyes slipping shut as he cups his erection. His hips twitch forward into his grip of their own accord and he puffs out an exhale.

“Me too.” Chris confesses. Isaac stills, shock and desire coursing through him. He pictures Chris sitting in some hotel room, his cock tenting inside his boxers.

“What are you wearing?” Isaac asks quickly. He takes a brief second to wonder if he seriously just asked that, since it’s the most cliché question in the book, before he moves on to toying with his waistband, not sure whether to touch himself now or wait. He knows once he starts stroking, he’ll get lost pretty quickly, and he wants this to last a little longer than a couple of minutes.

“Jeans.” Chris says.

Isaac groans. “Your ass always looks great in jeans.” He says. Chris lets out a small chuckle. “Shirt?” Isaac asks.

“Tank top. Grey.”

Isaac narrows his eyes suspiciously. “You’re injured.” He notes. After a hunt, Chris only ever wears the tank top when he’s gotten hurt.

“Just a scratch.” Chris says.

“Where?”

“Isaac.” Chris admonishes. “It’s nothing. And I’d rather not have another cold shower tonight.”

Isaac bites his lip, thinking about Chris horny and wanting him. “Okay.” He says, relenting.

“Your turn.” Chris says. “What are you wearing?”

Isaac flushes. “My blue pajama pants and, uh, your green t-shirt.” He says.

Chris lets out a long breath. “You miss me that much?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Isaac whispers.

“I wish I could touch you right now.” Chris says longingly.

“I’ve been fingering myself.” Isaac confesses. His pulse skips nervously and he teases his fingers over the skin above his waistband. “Think I might be able to take your cock soon.”

“Fuck.” Chris says and Isaac can hear his heartbeat spike over the phone. They haven’t gotten to penetration yet. It takes work and Isaac’s never done anything like that. There’s no set rule that Isaac’s the one who has to bottom, but he’s too nervous to top and he’d rather experience it himself first. At least, that’s his official, human reasoning. He hasn’t mentioned this to Chris, but something about his wolf, his instincts, makes him want to get filled up with the other man. He wants to bare his neck and splay his legs and let Chris fuck him until everyone knows who Isaac belongs to. “How many fingers?” Chris asks, strained, and Isaac’s pretty sure he’s touching himself.

The wolf licks his lips and slips his hand into his pajamas. “Got three in yesterday.” He says, tracing his palm over the front of his briefs.

“How’d it feel?” Chris asks.

Isaac recalls the sensation, remembers fucking his digits into his ass while he thought about Chris. “Hurt, at first.” Isaac says, pushing away the band on his underwear so he can get to his cock. The lube’s on the nightstand, but he’s too eager to waste time getting it. He’s wet enough already.

“Yeah?” Chris says, prompting him to continue.

“But then it – it was good.” Isaac confesses, pressing against his erection and gasping. If it wouldn’t take so much work, he’d finger himself now, but he’d rather let Chris see it for himself than hear it over the phone. His hole twitches and Isaac wraps his fist around his cock. “Really good.”

“Good.” Chris breathes.

“Thought about you.” Isaac says, sliding his palm over his cock. A small sound slips out and he bites his lip.

“Beautiful boy.” Chris moans. “Gonna finger you when I get back.” He promises.

Isaac bites down harder, muffling a whimper as his hips leap into his palm and his blood boils. His eyes clench shut and he turns toward the mattress, instinctively shielding himself from view even though Chris isn’t there to watch him.

“Test out your hole. See if it’s ready for me.” Chris grunts. Isaac’s ears burn and he humps into his fist, opening his mouth in a gasp against the sheets. “Don’t hide.” Chris orders, soft but commanding. He knows Isaac, knows the teen’s curling against the bed and trying to shield himself from view as he stifles the sounds pushing against his throat. “Come on, beautiful boy, let me hear you.”

Isaac turns his head, swallowing thickly and blinking. He expects to see Chris sitting there, watching him intently. He comes up with empty space and blanket and shuts his eyes, pushing down disappointment and holding the phone up to his ear.

“Chris.” He says quietly.

“That’s it, beautiful boy. Talk to me.” Chris urges. Isaac can hear him touching himself and moans.

“Want you.” Isaac says, fucking his fist. His hole twitches every time he moves back and he wishes there were fingers in there. “Want you in me.”

Chris groans. “When I get back. Won’t even take you in the bedroom.” He says. “I’ll finger you right there on the kitchen table.”

Isaac whines and almost drops the phone. He twists, leaning back so he can leverage his foot on the bed and rock up. His hand shakes, moving unsteadily over his cock, and his hips do most of the work.

“Might even fuck you.” Chris growls, voice guttural as he gets closer.

Isaac moans in approval. “Want it.” He says.

“Wish I could see you right now.” Chris gasps. “You’re so gorgeous when you touch yourself.”

Isaac keens and his head arches back. His fingers shake and the phone starts to slip in his grip. “Need to put you on speaker.” He chokes out. “I can’t, fuck, can’t hold it.” He says. He blinks blearily at his cell and presses the speaker button while Chris lets out a groan. Isaac drops the device onto the sheets and arches, fisting his newly freed hand in the blanket.

“God, Isaac. You sound so good like this.” Chris says appreciatively.

Isaac whines, turning his head toward the sound of the hunter’s voice. His hips stutter and twitch and his arm trembles, unable to maintain the speed he needs to get over the edge. He misses Chris’ hand, how steady it is going over him. Isaac has trouble keeping up the touch when his body is on fire and his orgasm’s looming. He wants it strong and precise and perfect – the way Chris does it. He always comes so fast with Chris and it should embarrass him but it doesn’t, not when Chris calls him ‘beautiful boy’ and kisses the sweaty lining of Isaac’s neck. But now, Isaac’s orgasm is hindered by desperation and sloppy technique.

“Love it when you’re this close.” Chris says and Isaac’s whole body tingles. “You make this noise when I stroke over the head of your cock.”

Isaac’s hand moves up and he rubs his thumb over his slit, just like Chris does. Isaac’s hips jump away as a deep pull runs through his dick. His head falls back and he lets out a shocked sob.

“That’s it, Isaac. Just like that.” Chris encourages.

Isaac takes in a ragged inhale to try and steady himself before he does it again. His cry comes out fragile and vibrating, almost like a noise of pain.

“Fuck.” Chris curses. “Your perineum, you know where that is?” He asks.

Isaac manages to work an ‘uh huh’ out around a whine. He unfurls the fist he has in the blanket and reaches down, trembling as he finds the skin right behind his balls. His breath catches and he licks his lips.

“Go on, beautiful boy.” Chris says.

Isaac reaches down, pressing against the flesh. His legs tense and his toes curl as his back bows. He keens and pants, massaging the sensitive coil of nerves while he strokes over himself. He runs his thumb along his slit and practically wails. “Chris.” He gasps. “Chris, oh. Close, so close.” Isaac turns his head towards his phone, quaking and tensing.

“Gonna come for me, beautiful boy?” Chris groans.

Isaac nods, biting his lip.

“Can’t hear you.” Chris says.

“Yes, Chris. Gonna come – gonna come for you.” Isaac pants, body burning as he touches himself. His limbs are fighting him, shaking and tensing as pleasure overrides his ability to move, but he powers through it, keeping at his cock and balls and the skin just above his ass while the throbbing pressure builds up nearer and nearer to the breaking point. Chris lets out guttural, gasping noises and Isaac moves desperately, clinging to the image of Chris masturbating.

Isaac presses sweaty fingers into his skin, battling the growing shaking and tension as his dick burns hot. His inhales are fractured and strained and he arches up, his stomach concave and quivering as his whole body races with pleasure. “Chris.” Isaac gasps out. His heart roars in his ears and he tenses, not even breathing as his orgasm takes over. He hears Chris groan as he follows after, stroking himself to completion on the other side of the line. Isaac jolts and whimpers, lifting his hand to clutch at the blanket as he climaxes. It’s an intense thirty seconds that has Isaac falling back against the bed and panting. He feels like goo, warm and pliant. Aftershocks soar through him, making him buck and pant. He removes his hand from his cock, letting it rest on his stomach while he slowly comes down. He feels sweaty and he’s left cum on the blanket. He’ll have to change the sheets before bed, he thinks distantly.

“Isaac.” Chris says. Isaac’s eyes are closed while he reaches out, grabbing for his phone.

“’m here.” Isaac mutters. Ordinarily Chris would be stroking soothing fingers over Isaac’s curls and cheek by now, but the wolf will have to settle for the man’s voice.

“Hey, baby.” Chris says softly. “How you doing?”

Isaac’s shaky and he has to keep his legs apart so he doesn’t aggravate his sensitive cock, but he feels - “Good.” Isaac says. “I’m good.”

“How’d it feel?”

“Intense.” Isaac admits. It’s always pretty intense with Chris. Isaac has strong orgasms to begin with, but somehow Chris just knows where to touch to drive the wolf absolutely crazy.

“Too much?” Chris asks.

“No. It was perfect.” Isaac says. “You?” He asks quietly.

“Perfect.” Chris replies. “Love you, beautiful boy.”

“Love you too.” Isaac says.

“I wish I was there to hold you.” Chris confesses. “You gonna be alright tonight?”

Isaac knows Chris is offering to stay on the phone for him. Sometimes Isaac needs Chris there. He won’t need that now though. “I’m okay.” Isaac says. “You should go to bed.” He says, not wanting Chris to be sleep deprived and hunting.

“I’m not the one with school tomorrow.” Chris points out, amused.

Isaac frowns. “Fine, I should go to bed.” He corrects.

Chris snorts. “We’ll both go to bed.” He says.

Isaac smiles softly. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Isaac. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

They hang up and Isaac curls to his side, figuring he’ll clean up later. He curves into Chris’ pillow, inhaling the man’s scent and letting himself relax.


End file.
